Along with the development of the display technology, an Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display panel has been widely applied in the market. As a new research direction, it is required to integrate a touch function into the AMOLED display panel, especially along with the mass production of the AMOLED display panel. For example, in the case that an in-cell touch sensor is integrated into the AMOLED display panel, it is able to provide a thin and light product, and provide the AMOLED display panel with various functions, especially the touch function. However, in the related art, it is impossible to integrate an in-cell touch sensor circuit into an AMOLED pixel circuit, to provide the AMOLED display panel with both the touch function and a display function, and simplify the entire circuit.